Big Time Twins Season 3
by newvian-whovian
Summary: It's been 2 years and Gustavo still has BTR working. But Hawk is still trying to take BTR down! Will he do it? Past James/OC, Carlos/OC, Kendall/Jo, James/Jo, James/Jennifer; present Kendall/OC, Carlos/Stephanie, Logan/Camille; NO SLASH
1. Big Time Two

**Welcome to Season 3!**

**A bit of review of what happened in the finale of Season 2, Rebecca, Christian, (Krystye and Kendall's twins) and Harriet (Logan and Camille's daughter) were kidnapped by Hawk, and they pulled off a successful rescue attempt. The next week, the concert tour begins in Los Angeles, and Big Time Rush leaves on their tour after meeting the babysitters, Gretchen and Marissa.**

**So, enjoy the third season of Big Time Twins!**

**Time: October 2014**

**P.O.V.: Kendall**

Our worldwide tour lasted six months. We went to places all over the world, like London, England and Sydney, Australia. Let's just say it was all amazing!

My twins and my niece all turned two in September. They're talking and babbling. We've been working on our career the whole time. Krystye and I moved out of the Palm Woods and got ourselves a house out in Beverly Hills. Logan and Camille live next door to us. Harriet, Rebecca, and Christian have play dates all the time.

James married a nice girl named Jen, aka the curly-haired Jennifer from back in the day. She stopped being so mean and settled down with James. They live on Logan's other side, and they still haven't even tried to have a child, even though they want one really bad. Of course, they've been fighting since they got married last week.

Carlos got married to Stephanie on his twentieth birthday this past March. They live next door to us. They've been trying to have a baby, until Stephanie revealed that she couldn't have a baby if she tried. They're thinking about adoption.

Krystye had another baby back in July of 2013. His name is Stephen Donald Knight. He was born right on James' birthday.

All four houses are five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and three stories high. All of the bedrooms were upstairs.

"Rebecca Kathryn Knight, get down from there!" I shouted as I spotted my daughter sitting on the dining room table playing with the crushed red pepper. Stephen was playing with one of his toys in his bedroom and Christian was in the den playing with one of his toys. I plucked Rebecca from the table and put her on the floor.

"Daddy," Rebecca said, holding out her hands for me to pick her up. I scooped up the toddler.

"Becky, do you know where Mommy is?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Rebecca said.

"Okay, thank you, Becky," I said.

"You're welcome, Daddy," Rebecca said. She squirmed, wanting me to put her down, so I did. Krystye came out running.

"Kendy, Stephen just knocked over the shelving unit with the diapers," Krystye said. She and I went to remedy the situation. There was a ring resounding through the house, so I answered the door.

"Kendall, I need to ask you something," Logan said. He was holding Harriet in his arms.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can Harriet come over and play with your kids?" Logan asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," I said. Logan set his little one down and patted her back. Harriet ran to the den to find Rebecca.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

"Where's Krystye?" Logan asked.

"Picking up spilled diapers in the nursery. Stephen knocked over a shelving unit full of them," I said.

"Yikes," Logan said. Krystye walked over to me.

"Logie!" Krystye said, hugging her twin, who hugged back.

"Hey, Krystye! What's up?" Logan said.

"Just taking care of three kids. Nothing major," Krystye said.

"You ready to head back to the studio?" Logan asked.

"My babysitters aren't here," Krystye said. Two women walked up from the driveway.

"Gretchen, Marissa! You made it!" Krystye said.

"Yes, we're here," Gretchen said.

"Where are the kids?" Marissa asked.

"Stephen is in his bedroom, the other kids are in the den. And Harriet is here, too," I said.

"Okay, how long will you be gone?" Gretchen asked.

"The usual," Krystye said.

"Okay, then, we'll see you around nine," Gretchen said.

"Bye, kids!" Krystye shouted before we left for Rocque Records.

We walked into Rocque Records behind Carlos and James.

"Okay, guys, you've got a concert," Gustavo said.

"When?" James asked.

"Next week," Gustavo said.

"We can handle that," Krystye said.

"Have we ever let you down after four years?" Kendall said.

"No," Gustavo said.

"Where's Kelly?" Carlos asked.

"She's taking a personal day for her cousin's wedding," Gustavo said.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Krystye asked.

"Harmonies."

**Time skip: the next day, around 10 AM**

I woke up that morning in a slight daze, but it faded away after a few seconds. Krystye was still asleep, and I assume the kids were still asleep. Logan and Camille had come over to get Harriet last night at nine thirty. I heard a knock at the door, and I went to get it. I heard three sets of footsteps, meaning the kids were on their way. I opened the door to see Carlos and Stephanie.

"Uncle Carlitos!" the Rebecca said, jumping into Carlos' arms.

"Hey, Becky!" Carlos said.

"Aunt Stephie!" Christian said, jumping onto Stephanie.

"Christian, hi!" Stephanie said.

"Uncle Carlitos!" Stephen said. Carlos picked up the little boy.

"Come in, you two," I said. Carlos and Stephanie, loaded down with my children, came into the living room and dumped them to the couch, Carlos tickling Rebecca and Stephen.

"Keep it down, Krystye is asleep," I said.

"Okay," Carlos said.

"I love Sundays," Stephanie said as she played with Christian.

"Uh, oh, I hear yelling," Carlos said.

"It's just James and Jen going at it again. Those two need to stop fighting," I said. I went up to my bedroom to find Krystye out on the balcony.

"James, Jen shut up! If you can't stand each other so much, get an annulment!" Krystye shouted.

"That's it! I'm getting an annulment!" James shouted.

"I couldn't agree more! I'm moving out!" Jen shouted back.

"Fine! I'm going to the courthouse to get an annulment!" James said.

"Looks like we won't be seeing Jen anytime soon."


	2. Big Time Review

**Chapter Title: Big Time Review**

**Time skip: two hours later**

**P.O.V.: Kendall**

"Seriously? You're kidding! You're not? YES! A million times yes!" Krystye shouted, running into the den with the landline. She said her goodbyes and hung up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Kendall, I'm going to perform on that talk show everyone watches!" Krystye said.

"Oh, that one! Don't you mean we?" I asked.

"No, I don't! I'm singing with that one singer guy whose name I can never remember," Krystye said.

"Oh, yeah, I know him! What are you guys gonna sing?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Krystye said, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"That is so vague," I said.

"I know!"

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"With Carlitos and Stephie," Krystye said.

"Oh, yeah."

"What about Logan and Camille?"

"They're chilling at their house."

"Our lives can get boring sometimes," Krystye said.

"Yep, but it's never boring for long because of the kids," I said.

"That's true. And now the story pans over to James," Krystye said.

**P.O.V. change: James**

I was at the courthouse. I had just filed an annulment, and Jen and I were officially single again. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"James Diamond of Big Time Rush?"

"Yes, that's me."

"How would you and your bandmates like to star in a movie, a rags-to-riches story about Big Time Rush?" Griffin said.

"I'll have to talk with my band, but I'm game, just give me a number and I'll call you back," I said.

"Okay," Griffin said, then gave me a number. I wrote it down on my hand with a pen from my pocket.

"Okay, Griffin, I'll call you back when I have an answer from all five of us," I said. I hung up and dashed to Logan's house.

"Logan, open up!" I said, ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah?" Logan said as he opened the door.

"What do you say to starring in a movie about our road to where we are now?" I asked.

"I say totally!" Logan said.

"Okay, see you later!" I said, then ran to Krystye and Kendall's house, then rang the doorbell. Krystye answered.

"How would you and Kendall like to star in a movie about our band's road to where we are now?" I asked.

"Kendall! Carlos! Come here!" Krystye shouted. Both men showed up at the door with Krystye, Carlos holding Rebecca.

"James wants to know if we'd like to star in a movie about our road to where we are now," Krystye said.

"Totally!" Kendall said.

"That'd be so cool!" Carlos said.

"I agree, I'm in," Krystye said.

"I'll call Griffin. Logan said yes, too," I said before pulling out my phone and dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"All of my bandmates say yes," I said as I walked away from the house towards mine.

"Great! I need you all at Rocque Records tomorrow at nine AM, and we'll explain what we're doing and you'll help us write the script by telling us what we need to know," Griffin said.

"Great, we'll see you then," I said, then hung up the phone. I quickly sent a text telling my bandmates the time they need to be at Rocque Records. I went back to my house and found Jen rummaging through a box.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"Getting my things," Jen said, then picked up a box labeled 'Jen's Things' and left.

"Have a nice life!" I shouted, then slammed the door shut. I kicked a pillow and went to the media room to watch TV.

**Time skip: the next day, around 9 AM**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

Our babysitters came in thirty minutes ago, giving us the ability to get to Rocque Records in time. We walked in last, right after Carlos.

"Okay, kids, we need you to help us write your script," Griffin said.

"Where do you want us to start?" I asked.

"Back in Minnesota, a few hours before you kids find out you're going to Los Angeles," Griffin said.

"I'll let one of them talk about that. I don't come into the story yet," I said. Kendall started talking.

"Well, we were walking home from school when we noticed that the groundskeeper left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve. We soaked the girls' field hockey team with it and got chased. We ended up at James' house, nursing our wounds, when James started gushing about how he was gonna be famous one day. Carlos tackled him over the couch, and they fought until we saw this news alert saying that Gustavo Rocque was in Minnesota looking for his next celebrity, so we drove James down to the place and he made us all audition. Logan got scared and called Gustavo Satan, Carlos bombed his audition, and James went, sang great, and Gustavo booed him offstage, saying he had no talent. I heard this and stormed into the room. I insulted Gustavo a little, then security dragged us all out of there. We went to my house, when Gustavo came over and told me that I was chosen out of thousands of auditioners, even though I didn't audition. I told him no, then we had a face-off in the grocery-store parking lot. At that point, I told him yes, as long as he let all of us go and become a group," Kendall explained.

"I went home to pack and told my mom that we were going to L.A., when she told me to bring Krystye. James came over and she pulled a prank on me, making me think that they were making out in a closet. We packed up and moved to L.A.," Logan said.

"At that point, on the way to the airport, James and I had become a couple. We almost left Carlos behind, but we managed to get him in the car before we got too far away," I said.

"When we got to the Palm Woods, we spent the night, then celebrated the twins' seventeenth birthday. She broke up with James one morning afterwards, and dated me for a while. Of course, a week later, she broke up with me and went back to James. Christmas came, and the day after, Krystye and Kendall cheated on James and Jo. Those two couples broke up, and Krystye and Kendall started dating. We had our American tour. We got back, and Kendall proposed to Krystye," Carlos said.

"Interesting. Take five and tell me more later."


	3. Big Time Trouble

**Chapter Title: Big Time Trouble**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

"Camille and Jo got straight to planning my wedding, and seven months later, we had our wedding on New Years', my birthday. The kiss landed at exactly midnight. Camille caught the bouquet and Logan caught the garter. Krystye found out she was pregnant about two weeks into the month of January. Sometime after that, in February, Logan and Camille got married at the courthouse, and shortly after, Camille revealed she was pregnant," Kendall explained.

"One day, we were at Rocque Records when we all passed out. Next thing we knew, we were waking up in a small room with no windows and a closed wooden door with bars on it. Krystye found a stash of crowbars under the floor and broke us out. She armed us with crowbars and we knocked out a few guys on our way out," Logan said.

"On the way, Logan dislocated his shoulder. I hung out at Rocque Records and broke my leg. We found out that Krystye had the flu soon after. We were all healed after two months. In September of that year, Krystye gave birth to twins, Rebecca Kathryn Knight and Christian Hortense Knight. A few days later, Camille gave birth to Harriet Krystyna Mitchell," Carlos said.

"The kids were kidnapped and we pulled off a big escape attempt, and it succeeded. We went on our world tour and came back. We all moved from the Palm Woods, and Krystye revealed that she had been pregnant since November. We thought she was just gaining weight. On James' nineteenth birthday, she gave birth to Stephen Donald Knight. Now, we live in Beverly Hills in four different houses. Carlos and Stephanie got married the next March, and so did James and Jen. James and Jen just recently got an annulment," Kendall said.

"And that's caught up to right now," I said.

"Okay, we'll call you when we need help," Griffin said, then shooed us away, meaning that we were done. We left to our houses when we got a call from Gustavo.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Krystye, thank goodness! Our hard drive with your third album on it has been stolen!" Gustavo said.

"What?"

"Hawk stole it! I need you and Logan to go get it back from Hawk Records," Gustavo said.

"I can do that, Gustavo, you can count on us!" I said. I put the phone down and went to Logan's house after shouting where I'll be going to Kendall.

"What happened exactly?" Logan asked.

"Hawk stole the hard drive with our third album on it and Gustavo wants us to go get it," I explained.

"Let's go change into something easier to move in," Logan said. He revealed that he kept my karate uniform all these years, and it still fit. It's a good thing I forced him to take karate in fourth grade so he could defend himself from the fifth graders if need be. We stopped when we were fourteen, and our uniforms still fit. We had both reached black belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this dressed like this?" Logan asked as he tied a headband on his head.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? And yes, I'm sure. People will think we are just going to karate practice," I said as I tied one on my own head.

"To a dojo only found in Minnesota?" Logan asked, pointing to the logo on the uniform.

"Don't judge me!" I said. We sneakily left for Hawk Records.

"For the record, breaking and entering is against the law!" Logan whispered. I slapped him and walked in through the door. I had tied my long black hair up into a bun. We sneaked through to the main room and looked around. I saw Hawk and Logan and I hid in a closet.

"Yeah, and I'm going to record BTR's third album with my newest discovery, Zwagger, and I'll finally beat Big Time Rush and Gustavo after fourteen years!" Hawk said into his phone as he walked by.

"Should we knock him out?" Logan whispered.

"No, that would be redundant and unrequired," I said.

"Unrequired is not a word," Logan whispered back. I popped him in the head. Hawk kept talking.

"Oh, I keep the hard drive with BTR's songs in the wall. I just have to move the tiny bust of my head and the compartment opens to reveal it," Hawk said, leaving the room. I waited a few seconds, then cracked the door open. Hawk was gone, so Logan and I left the closet. I searched for the tiny bust of Hawk's head and found it on a shelf. I moved the bust and a door opened in the wall. Logan grabbed the hard drive and we started walking towards the exit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hawk said. We turned around to see the man with his arms crossed.

"Logie, do your thing," I said.

"What's my thing?" Logan asked.

"Don't be an idiot," I said, punctuating my sentence with a pop to the back of Logan's head. I stepped forward and delivered a high kick to Hawk's head, but he grabbed my foot.

"I'm calling the police," Hawk said, then threw me down. Logan went for a spin kick, but Hawk blocked that, too. Hawk took his hard drive before knocking Logan down. I stood up and went to knock his feet out from under him, which succeeded. He dropped the hard drive, and Logan caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Cheese it!" I shouted, and Logan and I left quickly with the hard drive. We were running and I ran right into a police officer.

"I'm so sorry, officer. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said.

"Who were you running from?" the officer said.

"Just jogging to karate practice," I said.

"Why does your friend have an external hard drive?" the officer asked.

"My brother, the boy right here, has a video on that hard drive, and he was supposed to show it at practice," I explained.

"We just got a call from that place right over there, Hawk Records, and you fit the descriptions we were given to the dot," the officer said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shit," I muttered.

"You two are under arrest for theft of this hard drive. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you at no cost to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been laid out for you?" the officer said as he slapped handcuffs on my wrists. His partner did the same with Logan.

"Whoa! I've got a wife and a daughter!" Logan said.

"I've got a husband and three kids!" I said.

"I said, 'Do you understand these rights as they've been laid out for you?'" the officer repeated. We nodded our heads before we were gently pushed into the car.

"He stole the hard drive first!" Logan said.

"Logan, shut up!" I said hitting his shoulder with my shoulder. He shut his mouth quickly.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall**

Camille and Harriet were at mine and Krystye's house. It was 11 PM, and neither of the Mitchell twins had come back yet. The landline rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kendy! Thank goodness!" Krystye said.

"What happened? Why aren't you back yet?" I asked.

"Logan and I got arrested. Hawk called the police, and they think that we stole it, not that he stole it first," Krystye said.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Help prove that Hawk stole it first," Krystye answered.

"I can do that. Tell Logan that Camille is here with her daughter and she's worried," I said.

"I'll do just that," Krystye said.

"I'll see what I can do," I said.

"I love you, Kendall," Krystye said.

"I love you, too, Krystye," I replied. I hung up.

"What happened?" Camille asked.

"The twins are in jail because the police thought they stole the hard drive from Hawk first," I said. Camille gasped.

"We've got to bail them out!" she said.

"They have to have their trial first," I said.

"Then let's go visit them," Camille said.

"But Gretchen and Marissa aren't here to babysit," I said.

"Then bring the kids!" Camille said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Bring them," Camille said.

"Okay, let's get in the big car."


	4. Big Time Big News

**Chapter Title: Big Time Big News**

**I apologize for the uber long hiatus, but I got severe writer's block. I do plan to reach 25 chapters and possibly start Season 4. :) **

**P.O.V.: Kendall**

We had just gotten to the station. We led the kids into the small building.

"Knight, Mitchell, you have visitors," the officer said to my wife and brother-in-law before opening the cell, gesturing for us to walk in.

"I'll let you out when you're done," the officer said as he shut the door behind us.

"Kendall!" Krystye said, hugging me.

"Camille!" Logan said, hugging his wife.

"Hey, kids," Krystye said, hugging Christian, then Rebecca, then Stephen. Logan hugged Harriet.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Gustavo called me and told me that he saw Hawk steal our hard drive with our album on it. He told me to get Logan and go get it back. The police think that we stole it first when it was really Hawk!" Krystye explained.

"I'll try my best to make it right," I said, looking into her eyes.

"Please do," Krystye said. We kissed.

"Ew, old people love!" Rebecca said, and then she and Harriet giggled.

"We're twenty!" Krystye said.

"Let the girls have their fun, honey," I said. Krystye smiled.

"Knight, Mitchell, you made bail," the officer said. We turned to see Kelly.

"It was only the Mitchell twins that got arrested, right?" Kelly asked. Krystye and Logan nodded.

"We'll look into your stolen hard drive case, just stay away from Hawk Records. The closest you can get is the sidewalk in front of it," the officer said.

"We understand, sir," Krystye said. We left and went back to mine and Krystye's house. Camille and Logan went to their house with Harriet.

**P.O.V change: Krystye**

"What the hell happened?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, it's not what you think," I said.

"You and Logan dressed in your karate garb, snuck into Hawk Records, took the hard drive back from Hawk and got caught. The police arrested you two and Kelly bailed you out," Kendall said.

"Wow, it's exactly what you think," I said.

"I've been married to you for two years now. I know you," Kendall said. Becky ran up to me and climbed into my lap.

"Becky, honey, go play with your brothers," I said, setting my two-year-old daughter on the floor. She ran off to the nursery.

"Tell me we're not going for four," Kendall said.

"Well…"

"You're not!" Kendall said in disbelief.

"I'm not, I just like scaring you."

"Why must you be so mean?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not mean, just a smart-ass," I said.

**Time skip: the next day, around 10 AM**

**P.O.V. change: Logan**

"Okay, dogs, sing your song," Gustavo said. We sang our latest hit. We were just leaving the recording booth when I saw two figures come in the door.

"Camille!" I said. Camille had visited me at work with Harriet.

"Daddy!" Harriet said as I plucked her off the floor. She gave me a big hug before I put her down.

"Ti Ti!" my baby girl said before running to Krystye. Harriet can't say Krystye yet. Krystye picked her up and swung her around.

"Hi, Harriet!" Krystye said.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Gustavo said. Camille and Harriet sat on the couch as Krystye and I got back in the booth.

**Time skip: around 7 PM**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye**

Kendall and I got home around 7 PM, only to be met with an empty house and a note. I picked up the note and tried to make out the scrawled words.

"If you want to see your children again, just come to Carlos' house. Sorry, we had a prior engagement and Stephanie offered to babysit. Signed, Carmen," I read aloud.

"Well, off to Carlos' house," Kendall said. We went over to his house and knocked. Stephanie opened the door.

"Hey, you two. Here are your kids," Stephanie said as the three toddlers waddled up to the door, Stephen falling once but getting right back up. Kendall thanked Stephanie and we picked up the kids and walked back to our house. We ran into a police officer on our way back.

"Hello, sir, what can we do for you?" Kendall asked, Stephen perched on his back.

"I've been ordered to place Mrs. Knight, your wife, on house arrest," the officer said.

"What?!" I said, almost dropping Rebecca, but keeping a good enough hold so she could put her feet on the ground safely.

"Logan Mitchell is on house arrest, too, ma'am, for the same crime. You two are on house arrest until the case is settled," he said. We all finished the trek to my house and the police officer clapped an ankle cuff on my leg.

"Is this even necessary?" I asked.

"Apparently, since the judge presiding over your case has ordered it," he said as he finished locking it on.

"It's one hundred percent waterproof so you can shower and not worry about shorting it. If you step outside of your property line, police will be here to arrest you, do you understand?" the police officer said.

"Yes, sir," I said. I heard Christian talking to Kendall.

"Daddy, what's going on with Mommy?" he asked.

"She's going to have to stay home, little man, or she could get in big trouble," Kendall said.

"Are they gonna give her a time out?" Rebecca asked.

"In a way, yes, my little princess," Kendall said with a sigh.

"It'll be okay, kids, it just means I'll be home all day to play with you and take care of you," I said.

**Time skip: the next week, around 2 PM on Thursday**

Logie and I were let off of house arrest when Hawk was sent to jail for stealing the hard drive in the first place, and we went out to Taco Bell to celebrate. The kids absolutely love Taco Bell.

We were sitting around at the restaurant eating burritos when my phone rings. I answer it to hear Carlos on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Krystye, you need to hurry! There's important news we all have to tell you!" Carlos said. He was obviously very excited.

"Carlos, can it wait? I'm finally able to leave my own house without police showing up at my door!" I said.

"Okay…" Carlos said, a dejected, "kicked puppy" tone in his voice.

"Fine, we'll be there ASAP okay, Carlos!" I said before hanging up and shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos has some kind of amazing earth shattering news and he wants me there ASAP," I said.

"Okay, I think the kids are done eating anyways," Kendall said, gesturing to the three toddlers covered in refried beans and salsa verde. He got to work cleaning them up while I cleaned up the table and packed up our leftovers.

We got back to the house a few minutes later to see Carlos and Stephanie with huge smiles on their faces.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Stephanie said. I smiled and hugged my friends.

"That's so great! Congratulations!" I said.

"We thought Stephanie was completely barren but I guess we caught a break!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, you did. You really did. And here I am with three kids before I'm old enough to legally drink," I said.

**I promise to have **

**A better avy and**

**A complete Season Three!**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait but I'm here now!**

**If you want to know where I've been, simply PM me. :) **


	5. Announcement!

Hey, wonderful readers whom I haven't seen in five-ever.

I want to do a rewrite of Big Time Twins

From the beginning.

This rewrite will be titled **_Big Time Twins: The Rewrite._**

I will be finishing the current version, but Season Three will be the final story for that storyline.

It will also be shortened to a maximum of 10 chapters total, not including this announcement.

The rewrite will contain the same characters with the same_** initial**_ relationships.

See you for the next chapter!


	6. Big Time Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter Title: Big Time Endings and Beginnings**

**P.O.V.: Carlos**

**This is the last chapter of the entire series before the rewrite. I will post a "chapter" here when BTT: The Rewrite is out so you all can see it.**

**Time skip: July 17, 2015 12:46 AM**

Stephanie just now went into labor a couple of hours ago. I am drifting off in the waiting room. The doctor is expecting the labor to last about 4 hours, give or take a bit. I'm dozing off when the nurse comes in and tells me that the baby's coming, so I shot up and ran to her room to help her. I find her about to give birth, so I rush to hold her hand.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said, wrapping the screaming baby in a blanket after he cut the umbilical cord. He handed him to me.

"He's such a handsome little baby boy," I said. The baby stopped crying after hearing my voice and looked at me. I couldn't tell whose eyes he had because babies' eyes change over the course of a year.

"Let me see him," Stephanie said. I handed her the kid.

"What are we going to name him?"

"What about Bryan? Bryan Christopher?" I suggested.

"Bryan Christopher Garcia. I like it," Stephanie said.

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

Kendall and I were sleeping when Kendall's phone rang loudly, waking the both of us. Kendall picked up the phone and answered it.

"Who the hell is this and why are you calling at such an ungodly hour?" he croaked, sleep still in his voice.

"IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY!" Carlos' voice shouted from the phone, causing Kendall to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Stephanie had the baby? That's great!" Kendall said sleepily. "We can celebrate when we're not trying to sleep."

"Okay, see you later," Carlos said, his voice still loud in the speaker before Kendall hung up.

We both went back to sleep. We had had a birthday party for James and Stephen the previous day so we were tired.

**Time skip: 12:54 PM**

We were finally awake, and we were all visiting the hospital to see Stephanie and the baby. Bryan was incredibly adorable. My kids were looking at the baby, but were not allowed to touch him.

"Baby!" Rebecca said.

"What's the baby's name, Mommy?" Christian asked.

"This is Bryan," I said. "Can you two say 'Bryan'?" I asked, and watched as my kids said the baby's name to the best of their abilities.

**Epilogue**

**P.O.V.: Krystye**

So there's the story of how I became a superstar with a superstar husband and superstar friends who also had superstar spouses.

Big Time Rush lasted until 2020, after our tenth album went triple platinum. We broke up because we were tired. We're all still friends, and Kendall and I as inseparable as can be.

Rebecca and Christian Knight became a brother-sister duo in the lawyer business, Knight-Knight Law Firm.

Stephen went on to become a teacher at the Palm Woods.

Harriet became a singer, along with her best friend, Bryan.

James married a regular girl by the name of Danielle. They are happily married.

Logan and Camille are still happily married, and are always going to Harriet's concerts in the area.

Carlos and Stephanie are happily married, as Kendall and I are.

When BTR broke up, I went solo as Krystye K, and made at least ten albums before I had had enough. After that, I retired in peace, even though I was about 35 when I did.

So yeah, if asked, I can say I had a nice life.


End file.
